


Bond

by LordCorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCorale/pseuds/LordCorale
Summary: Sunny thought he was an asexual but when his roommate goes in to heat, he realize something else...
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HSNA_venn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/gifts).



> Yes, i use 'boi' instead of 'boy'

It is bright sunny morning. The sunlight shines in through Sunny's curtain-less window, brighten up the entire room. He squints and blinks a bit as he gets to the light and sits up from his bed. He stretches up his arms and jump out of bed all energetic and happy. He isn’t called Sunny for nothing. He goes straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Some bacons and eggs should be fine. He shuffles through the fridge, even puts two piece of bread in the toaster as he heats up the pan. The smell will surely wake up his roommate, Ryu.  
Thinking back, they have been sharing the apartment for a few years now. They are quite close. It was a really cute story. They bumped into each other on the bus and things just kind of clicked. Ryu moved from a small town to the city for college and Sunny was glad to show the guy around. Ryu needed a place to stay and coincidentally Sunny was looking for a roommate and then they have been staying with each other ever since. He hums to himself as he cracks the eggs into the pan while the happy memory filled his mind. The soft boi glances at the door of his roommate while waiting for the eggs to sizzle. That is strange, shouldn’t Ryu be up by now. He sets the two plates of fresh food on the table and knocks at Ryu's door.  
"Ryu, I made breakfast." He stands there but no answer. Maybe he is still asleep? But the food is going to get cold. So he knocks again. "Can I come in?"  
"Ughhhh" a little whine passes through the wooden door. That is Ryu's voice for sure. But he doesn't sound okay at all.  
"Are you ok?" Worry boiled up inside Sunny. His hand is on the doorknob now. He turns it slowly, the lock clicks open and he pushes in. Through the crack, he sees the dark room. The light from the living room outline his shadow on the hardwood floor. Ryu's scent fills his nose. It is really sweet. But that is all he gets before the door slams back at him. Sunny is startled and takes a step back.  
"Don’t come in!" Ryu shouts. It kind of hurts because it is rare to see him act like this. Did something happen? Is he angry? Maybe it is what Sunny did yesterday? But he can’t think of what.  
"I-I'm in... heat." His voice is soft and small but it stabs right at the other boi.  
Shoot, it is that time of the year again? He forgot! Didn’t he mark it on the calendar? He runs back to the kitchen to check. He flips through it. He did check it. But it supposed to happen a month later. Sunny squeezes the calendar in his hands. His body heats up with worries. He runs all over the apartment to close all the windows, makes sure the scent doesn’t leak out. He then dial his phone, calling in to the college for absent, his workplace, too. Sunny wants to stay with Ryu, be ready if anything happens.  
Back to the kitchen, he takes an ice cold glass of water to calm himself. Deep breath. Don’t panic. It is just a healthy body function thing. Ryu is an omega. This isn’t the first times they deal with it. A few day later and he will be back to normal, and they can hang out again.  
Ah! Suppressants! It might give side effects but at least it will help ease the heat. He checks the first aid kit for the pills. However, his roommate doesn’t seem uses them ever, yet, it is never bad to suggest it, because he worries for him. Sunny may be a beta. He may not understand what heat or ruts feels like, beside the textbook description and hearing other people experience of it. But he isn’t useless. They are friends and he wants to help. They say, it gets easier... Who is he trying to kid? Sunny is not even a normal beta, he is asexual, he knows next to nothing how hormones works. That is why he can’t help being a nervous mess every times this happens.  
Looking over the side effects tag: dizziness, sleepiness, exhaustion, abdominal pain, headache.... There is like a whole paragraph for it...  
"Do you need suppressants?" Sunny calls out. The other doesn’t answer but there is a thud on the door. He bolts to the door. "Ryu? Here is suppressants." He slides the pack under the door.  
Immediately, it slides back out "I don’t need it."  
"Come on, Ryu. It will help at least a little, right? Isn’t that why people make it in the first place." Sunny pushes it back in but something blocks the crack. A deep breath in and he can smell the other is just behind this door. "... At least have your breakfast."  
"No, I’m fine." Ryu sounds tired. He must be struggling in there.  
"How about a slice of banana cake, I know you love those. Let me heat it up-" he was about to take a step but the other boi calls him back.  
"Sunny, no, stay here. Stay with me." The sick boi whines.  
Sunny scratches his head and glances at the clock "9 AM." Today is going to be a long day.

He sits down on the floor, his back against the door and with a deep breath, he gives it a knock. "I’m here. What do you want me to do?"  
A quiet pause and Ryu's faint voice speak up. "Talk to me... Anything is okay. I just want to hear you."  
"Welll, our food is getting cold. It is fine. You are more important... The weather is great today, you're missing out. I thought we could get groceries together... That banana cake is really delicious. Maybe we can try baking one. On wait, we don’t have an oven. Agh. How much does one cost? It would be cool to have one. We can bake cake for your birthday..." Everything he tries to talk about all cycle back to Ryu. He just can’t stop thinking of him right now. "Ryu, I am really worry for you. Maybe you should get with someone... You know, an alpha, they can, you know, get you off and it will end faster..." What is he trying to say to Sunny? He, himself, doesn’t even know either. "I’m not good, I can’t sit around while you are like this. Get your friends, no, your brothers, umm. How did they help you, you know. To be honest, I asked Blitz last time he visited but he didn’t say anything besides being there for you. I know! And I AM. But isn’t there more? Detail? Because you just skipped breakfast. You didn’t do that before. It is, like, the most important meal. You need energy. Don’t you have a thing to help? Like a, um, process? A formula? I don’t know,... Just, something." What is the point he is trying to make here? "I care about you a lot. So I can’t stand looking at you, suffering." Sunny hand goes on his chest, gripping into the fabric where his heart would be, wrinkles up the shirt.  
"Hmm" a tiny whine escapes through the wooden door, to Sunny's ears. It is very faint and weak.  
"Ryu? Are you okay in there?" He gives the door a knock. "The last time, this happened, it wasn’t this bad. I could still see you and watch over you."  
It is quiet.  
He presses his ears to the door. There is the sound of Ryu breathing, though, something is a little off. His rhythm is short and quicker than normal. "Do you need help?" He asks with worries and confusion. His gut feels uneasy.  
It takes a moment, but the other answers. "I’m good." His voice is a bit shaky at the end. Is he hyperventilating in there? Isn’t that dangerous.  
"Can I come in? I just want to see you."  
"Y-you can’t" Ryu's voice has a stutter and it is kind fast this time. Is he struggling to talk because he can’t breathe. His room is all shuts tight so it probably stuffy in there. The anxiousness inside Sunny just keeps knotting his stomach into a big ball of guilt, his limbs feel restless. He wants to do something. He doesn’t want to be useless. Especially to Ryu...  
THAT IS IT.  
The beta stands up. "I am coming in!" He breathes in deeply. 3, 2, 1 and he pushes in. It was hard at first, but it only takes half a minute for the weak boi inside to give out. The door flies open and Sunny faceplants to the wooden ground. The strong scent of the omega makes him scrunches up his nose from the burn. He gets up and the first thing he sees is Ryu laying on the floor in the middle of the room, naked, curled up in a ball with his back facing him. Sunny quickly shuffles over to look. The moment his brushes on to the skin, he can feel heat radiates from it and a lot of sweat. He is pulled into a hug before he could glance at the small boi's face. Ryu's arms wrap around his neck, tightly. And he just instinctively hugs back, no question asked. Ryu's erection is pressed on to his stomach but he doesn’t care. They are together now, and that is what matter at the moment. "I’m here to help. Please, don’t push me away."  
Ryu squeezes his arms tight. "Don't say that."  
"I can do anything, anything you want. Please, just let me help, please." The sun boi squeezes him back tighter. He doesn’t want to let go.  
They stay quiet another moment, breathing in each other’s scents.  
"B-bring me to bed..." The omega whispers softly, but his voice is trembling with nervousness.  
Sunny does as told and holds the smaller male in his arms to the bed.  
The omega has his arms wrapped around his carrier the whole time. When they reach the bed, he quickly drags his roommate down with him.  
This time, he is the one on top. Although he avoids from meeting his eyes and just buries his face in Sunny's chest. Breathing in his scent. "If you really want to help. Don’t move. Don’t talk. Just let me do this"  
The omega arcs his back, his butt up in the air. His leaking hole drips its liquid down his legs and dick. It gathers at the tip and drops down on his roommate's shirt, damping the soft fabric with his sweet scent. Slowly, he starts rubbing himself, from the head down the tip, each stroke, another droplet falls down and soaks through the shirt, while his other hand holds Sun's hip in place, signaling him to not move away.  
Sunny is not going anywhere but he has to admit being held down like this is... What the word? Weird. He can’t think straight. Even though he tries to focus on the ceiling, the wall, the curtain, the back of his mind just keeps counting the droplets that hit his abdomen. He wants to see Ryu, looks at his eyes and see what he is thinking. His gaze stays on his small roommate's head of hair. The little curl sticking out each own way. He has always wanted to pet it.  
The thought barely finishes but his hand is already tangled up between the curls. The other startles for a second but let him pets nonetheless. His other hand reaches out for the one on his hip, feeling the heat transfers from there to his palm. All the thoughts in his mind become a blur background to Ryu as his heart starts to beat faster and faster because he doesn’t know how else he should react to this situation, being under his roommate, his best friend and jerked off to. It is probably the heat taking over and maybe it is getting to him too...  
Sunny's face is all flushed red. And the aromatic sweet scent fill his lungs, making him lightheaded, like he is in the cloud. His side is in a tight squeeze, the omega has his legs pressed to his sides, both knees dig into his ribs as the little body shivers with pleasures. The slippery noise get messier as the rubbing picks up its pace. Though Ryu's voice is muffled in Sunny's chest, the heat of his heavy breath spreads through him. There is no doubt the sick boi can hear the others beating heart. It is loud and quick, making its owner pants, follows the rhythm of the other that is squishing his chest.  
"Ry-u..." The beta can’t hide the shiver in his voice. But his hand doesn’t stop petting curly hair. "It is hard to breath."  
The smaller boi doesn’t response with words, but his head slides up, into the crook of Sunny's neck. Their faces are so close to each other now and yet, they can’t look. The taller boi can smell their breath mixes with together into steam and he can’t help taking it in, as his hand holds the other close, fingers clutch on the small shoulder.  
Ryu stretches his body out on Sunny. His dick shoots its seed on the dirty damp mess he made on his roommate's shirt. At that point, his legs give up and the boi just splashes down on to the other, letting the wet shirt stick to his skin and the liquid drip down to the side. His hand doesn’t leave the sun boi's palm and the two just stay like that for the next few minutes.  
"You are ok now, right?" Finally, Sunny speaks up. He is still concerns, though. He turns and drops Ryu on the soft bed and cover him up with the blanket, makes sure he doesn’t get a cold. "You will be better soon." He pats the puff of soft hair.

The beta looks at the clock but the room is too dark to see anything, the only light source is from the living room and the little bit that shines through the curtain, on to the bed. He tries to get up to change but is held back by his wrist. "Where are you going?" Ryu perks up. He seems a little worry.  
"I’m just going to go change." Sunny point at his soaked shirt. He doesn’t want to get a cold or worse, dirty his friend's bed sheet.  
"Don’t go." Their eyes finally meet for the first time, since this ordeal started and the first thing the tall male sees is his friend’s eyes starting to water.  
It makes the Sun boi frightens and panics. But the shirt... Screw it. He takes it off and throws it into the laundry basket and jumps back to bed, gets under the cover and hugs Ryu tight, rubbing his back. "I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere."  
"I’m sorry. I’m okay. I’m just... Kind of emotional right now." The small boi moves back. "But don’t worry. It is just because of the heat." His eyes doesn’t quite meets his roommate.  
"You are still in heat? Do you need help? I can help." Ryu's smell is stronger this time. Maybe it is because they are under the blanket so the scent is concentrated.  
"Sunny, no, if we go anymore, wouldn’t it mean we have sex? I’m not going to be satisfied just from masturbating. But I respect you too much to do this to you. I have enough guilt as it is." The omega pushes his friend away, keeps his arm straight to maintain the space between them. The tear in his eyes rolls down the pillow.  
"I’m willing to help here. Please don’t mind of it. I am very worry of you more than me right now." He puts his hand over Ryu's one. "I wouldn’t thought any less of you than before. I’m genuinely want to help... You heard it from my heart right. It was beating so fast-" Before he knows it, his lips is wrapped in between his friend's soft one. He is frozen but don’t deny it either.  
"Do you know why my heat comes early?" The small omega stares straight into his roommate's eyes. "I fallen in love with you. The way you are so gentle and caring." Ryu hands slides over Sunny's chest, feeling the heart beat inside it. "The way you keep putting me over everything else, even yourself." His hand slides down lower. "It makes me want you." His hands stops at the hem of the pants, just below his belly button. "Makes me hungry for your body."  
Sunny's face flushes red. He feels like all his worries were lifted away. Ryu is actually okay and he loves him. Butterflies fill his stomach. He has always wanted to be closer, but didn’t know how. He couldn’t even imagine himself without his friend. Wait, no. His lover. He loves him. They LOVE each other. HE DOES. Oh my god. He loves Ryu! "I love you!" Sunny smiles brightly at his now lover.  
Inspite of that, a new anxious feeling emerges. "But am I good enough. I mean I’m happy, I really am. But I don’t know... I’m not confident about... this. I have never done this." Ryu just confessed to him and he is babbling like a moron. "BUT I said I helped you! So I’ll do what I can."  
"You do sound like a virgin." His roommate giggles. "But I won’t touch you unless you can say it." His hands stays at the hem of the pants, waiting for its signal.  
Okey, Sunny, it is just sex. No big deal. Everyone go through it at some point, he is just late to the party. "Yes. Let do it."  
Ryu's hand slips down through the waistband, cupping his crotch and he can’t help but jumps at the new sensation. Being rubbed feels weird, especially at the tip, where the finger keeps circle around. It sends buzzing feeling throughout his body, boiling his inside. He feels heat in his face, heat in his chest, all the way down to his member, where all the heat just seems to focus to. His heart races even more when his cock is pulled out, left hanging over his low waistband.  
His lover pulls the cover off of them and Sunny yelps at the cold air touching his skin.  
"Look at that bamboo sprout. See, it just need a little work." Ryu whispers into his partner's ear. There the erection, standing straight and hard. "You are kind of thick." He pulls the foreskin back. The pink head peaks out, leaking a bit of precum.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Sunny sweats nervously. He glance over at his partner's erection. It is slender compares to his own. Does that mean his is wrong shaped? "I’m sorry."  
"Pfft, it is fine. I like it." Ryu climbs on to his lover, sitting on the legs, body leans its weight back into his arms, so that his hole can face the other boi's hard member. "It just means I have to prep myself first." The wet liquid leaks out, coating the base, as he grinds his entrance against the hard on.  
The sight of his omega panting heavily, sweating with heat, rubbing down on his dick makes him go awe. Sunny can’t stop staring up at his lover face. His mind still take its sweet time process the fact, they are lovers now, but it remember to record this rare sight of his partner.  
"Why don’t you try touching yourself?" Ryu takes the beta and guides it to the rod, wrapping the fingers around the base. "There, move your hand slowly up and down. Don’t forget to rub the tip too."  
The sun boi does as he is told. It doesn’t feel as good as when his partner did, or maybe he is just bad compares to him. He misses the touch of the other boi already. "Ryuuu." He whines.  
"Now now, be patient. I have to teach you how to prep." The smaller boi move his hip up to Sun's chest. So his inexperienced lover can have a closer look. He pushes two of his fingers into the wet hole and spreads it open. "This is where you will be thrusting in later." He starts to move his fingers, pushing it inside. "If you hit my good spot, you get to hear this. Ahhhh~" he moans out loudly.  
Sunny makes a mental note of that as he keeps his eyes on Ryu's leaking entrance, rubbing himself following the rhythm of the fingers stretching the hole, dripping on his chest. He wants to try too. It can’t be counted as help if he let Ryu do everything.  
The beta pushes two of his fingers in the hole and instantly, the hip jerks toward him. Taking his fingers deeper. The inside is all wet, slippery and soft. He move around, trying to find that good spot, his partner said.  
"Ahh... That's good." The small male, ride his hips to his lover's fingers. "Moreeee. Add one more."  
Sunny pushes another fingers in, curl in on that spot that make the other moan.  
"Sunny, aahhh... I want you." Ryu moans out. The room is filled with his smell, to the point of suffocating and it makes the taller male throbs with eager.  
"C-can I put it in?" Sunny asks, eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. He wants to feel good like the other said, feel what it is like if his dick were inside the needy moaning lover of his and sees for himself if it is as good as he said.  
"Hmmm, if you can lead?" The small boi teases. He laughs at his own joke then leans down, closing the distance between their face. "Of course, I want to just as much as you do. But you have to kiss me first." Their lips smash together as soon as the sentence was said. They make out, kissing one another hungrily, as the beta tries his best to follow the other, copies what he does and tastes his lips. Ryu licks over Sunny's lips, his tongue presses on them, eagerly asks for permission to enter and the other just let him in without a second thought, enjoying the soft touch and the feeling of love between them. Ryu quickly gets his way around, explores and tastes everything he can reach while his hands explore his lover's smooth skin, the slight soft chest, the flat stomach, the heat coming from it. While the sun boi's hands going around Ryu's back, still shy to brush over his butt. The omega can’t help chuckling at the cuteness.  
Knowing his partner is a big softie that doesn’t venture too far, Ryu takes the first move. He cups Sunny's face and slowly flip them both over. The taller male follows the hands, keeps their lips lock together, as he goes top. His needy hips presses down on the others, grinding slowly, begging to be touch there again. "Ryuuuu..." he whines but muffled by the kisses.  
The bottom reacts to his pleads as he pushes in between their hips, taking the stocky dick in between his fingers. The sun boi thrusts himself to the little friction he misses so dearly, but yelps in surprise when the fingers tighten around his base, breaking the kiss as the result. "You are really hard." Said Ryu, almost breaks into laugh when he sees the betrayed look on his lover’s face.  
Sunny blushes intensely at the casual toned voice. "Y-yes." He swallows the choking feelings of embarrassing. "It feels good." But his voice still shakes.  
"Why don’t you put it in?" Ryu coos and blows into his lover's ear. He perks up his hip and guide the tip to the entrance. "I’m leaking."  
Sunny can feel his tip touching the entrance. Oh god. It is leaking wet at his head. It is too hot. His face blushes redder than a tomato. The boi takes a gulf of air and bites his lips or else he would scream from heated tension.  
He starts to push in slowly, feeling the head pop in. The inside wraps around it so tight. Well, Ryu does have a small body. "Is it too much?"  
"It is okay." Ryu smiles. His legs fold around the beta's waist and pulls it in. The hips meet and the hard dick pop in all the way. "Perfect fit." He moans out as it presses on his prostate.  
The sudden pull causes the sun boi to lose balance and falls forward. He manages to catch himself on his arms, hovers over the small lustful lover of his who is losing his patience to the pleasure. Ryu places a hand on Sunny's red cheek, brushes through the hair down along his jawline to the tip of his chin, bring their faces closer, eyes meet eyes. "You are so thick. It feels like I am being knotted." He whispers his sweet nectary voice. It sends shiver down Sunny's spine, the hot and exciting kind. It turns a switch inside the supposed ace boi and his hips starts to thrust in return. The sensation sends waves of pleasure through them both. The omega can feel his hole stretched with every thrust and the hard tip poking at his prostate, making him cry out. "Sunny, AAAAH. Sunny, harder."  
The other listens, always ready to please his lover and do as told and picks up his speed, pulls back more, enough to make the bed creaks. "This feels so good, Ryu." He never thought he could feel this good with someone. To see this side of Ryu, it feels special to him. "I love you." His voice is a panting mess, but his lover gets the message. He blushes and pull the other into a kiss. It is sloppy and they drool all over because of their moving hips. Their minds all cloudy as the only image they are fixated on is of each other, high from the pheromones and pleasure as their bodies give into instinct.  
"Sunny, I’m so close." Ryu screams.  
Being the clueless virgin, Sunny was confused by the phrase. The intoxicated look on his lover as his head leans back into the pillow sends the hint for him, instead.  
Ryu pulls his lover into a tight hug, squeezing his neck, fingers tangled in his dark brown hair. As he cums over their belly, tightening his hole around Sunny's cock, locks him deep inside. The pleasure sends his lover over the edge, while his hands clutch on to the small hip of the omega, holding them close to him.  
The beta, rest his into the pillow, next to Ryu, they lay there, enjoys the afterglow, as both breath heavily into the other ear.  
"That just happened." The event playbacks in his mind, face stays flushed.  
"Yeah." Ryu pets his now official lover.  
"I’m hungry." The sun boi nuzzles into the other boi’s neck. His arms go under the small body, pulling him up to a hug.  
"You want another round?" The small one giggles at the thought.  
"No! I mean we haven’t eaten since morning." Sunny's digs deeper into the pillow. His pitch raised from embarrassment.  
"I’m kind of stuffed, though." Ryu wiggles their still connected hips.  
Sunny screams into the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu and Sunny cuddles in bed, skin againsts skin, with the omega's heat enough to warm them both. They can't get under the blanket because it would dirty the it. Their bodies are covered in sweat and cum after all. Sunny looks over his body. A long trail of semen over his torso. It belongs to Ryu. He wipes it with his hand and plays with the thick sticky substance between his fingers, facinated. It is the first time he sees it from someone else.  
"What are you doing?" Ryu looks at his lover with a curious look. He smiles sweetly as he rubs the mess of cum on his lover, over the skin below. His cock presses at the beta's side. He knows.  
"Oh, um-hmm, we are kinda dirty, i think im going to head to the shower." Sunny jerks up. Blood pumps up to his face again. He sniffs at himself and all he can smell is the scent of his omega. The thought of his friends and coworkers asking him about his scent, and teasing him about his recent experience makes his face turns even hotter.  
"That is a good idea." The small boi lights up with excitement. He quickly gets out of bed, taking the other by the hand and leads him out to the livingroom.  
Sunny arkwardly tries to cover himself, despite knowing there only them two living in the apartment. He is not used to show so much skin outside of his own bedroom, or even in his bedroom. He feels exposed, but is not uncomfortable. He just doesnt have the gut to do so... suddenly.  
They go into the bathroom. Sunny locks the door behind them out of instinct. "Wait, are you showering too?" His eyes widen from the realization.   
"Yup. I want us to shower together. If you want to try." Ryu lets go of their hand, leaving his partner to decide. He steps back and leans on the glass shower door, ready to get in.  
"Ryu..." The two of them. Naked. In the shower! Sure, they just had sex a moment ago, nude and all but it was in the heat of the moment so the embarrassment was pushed to the back of his mind. Now, it comes back with full force. What! No! They are lovers now! There is nothing to be shy of. It is just something they do together, like sex, wait, like cooking or watching a movie together. "Sure thing." His body jitters with hype, like a newlywed couple on honeymoon.  
They gets in the shower. Somehow it feels way smaller than it used to be, even with Ryu's small stature. The small boi turns on the water, letting it runs through his hair, down his body, while his hand starts rubbing soap onto his soft pale skin.  
Sunny is pretty much frozen at the sight. He doesnt know what to do beside staring at his mate. The long neck that has yet to be marked, the slender back he touched all over, the butt that he was in is dripping out his seed, the firm thigns that were locked tight to his hip as they were begging for him to push deeper a few minutes ago.   
"Sunny, are you harding up?" Ryu turns around, giving the other his full attention. He glances at the cock and up to his lover.  
Sunny immediately looks at himself, his dick is pointing straight at Ryu. "Oh no, it is nothing. You dont have to worry about it." He fidgety waves his arms around, denying his dirty thoughts.  
Ryu pushes Sunny against the shower glass. Both hands on his chest, presses into the softness then slide down along the torso, till they wraps around the thick cock. "I have wanted to try this for a while."  
Sunny swallows the tension in his throat. The feeling of Ruy's hands gets him excited, he cant lie anymore. He wants to do it again.  
The eager boi follows his mate's light tug, he stands under the show, letting his whole body soak in it, blocking it from Ryu.  
The small boi kneels himself down in front of his lover, taking the cock into his hand, giving the tip a slow playful lick.  
"What are you doing?" Sunny asks with a suprise look on his face as he is flushed red to the ears. But he isnt getting away.  
"A blow job." Ryu brings the tip in and gives it a hard sucks. He can feels the shivering of his mate through it, which means he is doing a good job. The boi smiles up to his partner.  
"I know that b-but it is dirty, isnt it?" His eyes avoid Ryu as his body leans forward, hands against the wall to support himself.  
"You dont look so honest to me." The small male gives it another lick. This time, a long one from the base up to the tip. "I'll stop if you can say no." He takes as much of the dick as he can, a bit annoyed to see there is still a third of it outside. He wants to take it all but he knows he would choke on that stocky size. So the boi works on his tongue magic, moving it around, stroking the member and enjoying the little jerk motion the hip makes whenever he rubs his tongue at the little hole. The precum has a light sweetness to it but still salty. His own member twitches at the taste.  
"Ryu..." Sunny whines out. His breath turns into panting now. Though as much as he loves Ryu's tongue, it keeps reminding him of the hot and tight feeling when he was inside of the omega's hole instead. He wants to thrust in so bad, to the point his hip cant stay still. But Ryu's mouth is much more narrow than his butt. "Can i put in, please." He pleades.  
Ryu cant help spoiling his lover, since he asked so nicely. He sucks on the dick again, this time, intentionally pulling down on the tip, before releasing the hard member from his lip with a pop sound. Seeing the little guy springs back up, he lets out a smug, prouds of his work. "You are so cute." He gives one last kiss to the tip before standing up to face the other boi. "I cant say no to that face."  
The small boi turns around, perks his hip up against Sunny's crotch. The hard member peaks out in between the cheeks. "Pull one of my legs up, that way, you can put in easier." Ryu instructs as he brushes his right leg at his boyfriend.  
The beta listens and follows to the letters, pulling the given leg up, hand stroking the inner thigh of his lover, while the other hand stabling his hip as he pushes his rod in the hole, slides in smoothly just as told. He takes a few seconds enjoying the heat around his dick andthe tight feeling he missed so dearly. It is so good. "Ryu, i love you." He calls out his lover as he starts to thrust. The water running down between them keeps making splash as their hips hit.  
Sunny loves it. He loves that he met Ryu, loves that they became close friends, loves that they are now mates and connected. He moves faster the more he thinks about it, moaning his partner's name repeatedly.  
Ryu cant get enough of it. He feels hot and happy. The boi reaches back for his lover, needy arm wraps around his neck and pulls closer to Ryu's ear. Just so he can hear those words clearer.  
Sunny uses his free hand to explore Ryu's front, adore the soft slender body. Down to pass the waistline, he can feel the slender dick bobbing along his thrusting motion. He takes it in his hand and the other boi shudders. How did Ryu touch him before? Sunny strokes the base, feelings it thrusts into his hand as his hip hits Ryu's inside. He rubs the tip between his fingers, pressing his thumb on the tip. The arm surrounding his neck tighten, as Ryu's legs give up on him, trusting all his weight onto Sunny.  
Ryu's hand slip off the wall as the pleasure from his hole and his dic attack him all at once. He manage to catch the shower handle and accidentally turns the water off with his movement. "Hah- no ah, that's too good. AHHH." He shoots violently at the wall, clenching up his inside as he orgasms. It locks his mate in him.  
The firm squeeze makes Sunny lose control and cums inside. It is likes being milk and he is hooked on it. His knees go weak and and he lost balance. Though he manages to lean back, shifting their center point back, his back hits the thicc glass instead, and they slide down to the floor. He pants, his vision blur from the high of the pleasure.  
"Are you hurt?" Ryu turns to his partner with a worry look and scan his body. "You didnt sprain anything did you?"   
"Im fine." Sunny straighten up, "Dont worry about it." He beams his brightest smile. His legs went numb a second there. The heat really got to him. Luckily it was his back that took the impact and not his head. The shower is small anyway, so there isnt much space to hit hard. But maybe, they shouldnt fool around in here. Ryu might get hurt.

•

The two took a real shower after that.  
However, when they got out of it, Sunny realizes. "We didnt bring clothes!" He wraps himself in the towel and arms crossed over his chest to cover himself.  
Ryu just casually opens the door. "We can... Just go get it." He makes sure it is wide opened as he walks out naked into the livingroom, takes a turn to his bedroom, where his clothes should be. Sunny, on the other hand, goes over to close the door again, leaving only a small crack. "Could you get me some too?" The livingroom is like a committee place to him. People sit there, like their friends, families and guests. It feels so unnatural.   
"Here is the clothes for you." Ryu hands his lover the piece of clothes with a wink.  
"Eh? Where are your clothes? Why are you in boxer?" Sunny glances back at him from head to toes. "You'll might get a cold." He is worried but also keeps staring.  
"It will probably get dirtied later anyway." Ryu pouts sheepishly. The boi puts his hand up and and says in a whispery voice. "Im still in heat. This is the most decent i'll be."  
Sunny goes silents. He has nothing to beat that. Also, not going to lie, Ryu looks really hot like that.   
His eyes gaze down to the small clothes piece in his hand and since Sunny has done the laundry often, he quickly recognizes the fiery pattern. "Is this yours boxer?" The boi holds up the little thing. Knowing Ryu is a head shorter and thinner than him. He blinks in confusion. Its size is smaller too.  
"I know, that is why i want you to wear it." Ryu leans in and gives his lover a peck on the cheeks.  
Sunny blushes again and accepts the garment. "Then, what about other clothes?" The taller male asks nervously.  
"I dont want to be in boxer alone." The omega blushes a little, his gaze is down on the floor.  
And there too, all the doubts in his mind go. They has been knocked off by the beaming light, that is Ryu. He is too cute. "I'll join you in a bit" Sunny retorts happily.  
A few minutes passed until the sun boi goes out. Putting on just boxer should have only take him 30 seconds max but the waistband was a tight squeeze on him, so his belly kind of flows out, which is a very embarrassing sight.  
He goes straight to the kitchen to get food since they haven't eaten and Ryu is already there. Their eyea meet as soon as the beta walks into his view. Sunny can feel those eyes scan all over his body and frozen like a deer in headlights.  
The small omega gives himself a mental pat on the back for his own genius idea. He really appreciates the camel toe that is stretching the fabric and the fire just helps highlight it even more. "It looks good on you." He chirps.  
The microwave rings, their breakfast is reheat for late lunch. Time sure passes when they was busy going at it. He made sandwiches to add too. The banana cake in th fridge looks delicious too. But he decided to save it for later. He doesnt want to feel all full and heavy. It would make moving around hard, especially when he wants to use his hip.  
The small boi looks over to his partner sitting across the table. Sunny already finished his eggs and bacons and switches his attention to the sandwich. Its filling are lettuce and tomato, with some mayo, which help balance out the greasy taste of bacons and also easy to make. His eyes focus move from the bitten piece of food along Sunny's arm to his chest. It is naturally built, so it is soft. If he flexs up, Ryu can likely see the muscle line under. His mind wonders back to the scene, where his mate was hovering over him, dominating. It was steamy hot. The bigger frame makes him wants to be squished under. His gaze moves upward and their eyes meet again. The bois laughs arkwardly together as they caught each other staring. It fills his inside with pride to know that his boyfriend was ogling over him.  
Ryu's body heats up and scent leaks of his skin again. Oh my,... He is getting horny again. There go goodbye to his fresh shower smell.

*

The smell of chrysanthemum spreads all over the kitchen as they clean up.  
"Ryu, at this rate, the whole apartment is going to smell like you." Sunny take a sniff at the air as he finishes washing the dishes, wiping his hands off the clean towel. Eating with a tight waistband wasnt a good idea. Maybe he should get change.  
"Are you still hungry?" Ryu asked. The cleaned table give him an idea. The boi lays his back on it. If he gives room for his head to read, his butt would be dangling off the edgy. Perfect.  
"What are you doing?" The beta shocks as he turns around, seeing his mate spread on the table.  
"Do me right here, Sunny" the small boi spreads his legs seductively.  
The other swallows his breath and as requested, move in right in between those legs. Their crotchs press together. His hands on the outline of the boxer, ready to take it off in one go, however, his action was stopped. Ryu takes the hands and leads them to his chest, while his legs pull his mate down, closer. "Why dont you touch me up here more?" he wants to be ravaged.  
The other boi nods and start to dig in. He is like a baby that is given a new toy. His hands travel along the torso, feeling the small ribcage, the way the waist curve in to the hip bone, makig a v-line. His face lays on the chest, taking in long deep breath of the scented skin. Slowly and nervously, he moves up into the crook of Ryu's neck, sprinkle it with little kisses.  
Knowing the first timer, the omega can see he is running out of what to do and in need of some guidance. "Let me show you something." He nuzzles into shoulder above him, licking on the patch of skin. His lover frozen in place, whuch either means he is suprised or he is paying attention. The small boi focus on one spot and nibbles it. He sucks down hard and the other yelps. But his breath is caught in his throat, turning to a gasp instead.  
Ryu finishes it with a kiss on top and leans back to admire his handy work. The little bruise pops out nicely on the light skin. He makes sure can be hide with a buttoned up shirt but would occasionally peak up when ever he turns his neck.  
Sunny puts it into practice, licking and biting all over the slender neck. Ryu rewards him with little moan and whimper. He is definitely going to take a picture of that and send it to his brother to show off his conquest. The beta move his ways down to the chest. Feeling those lips brush over his nipple, Ryu arcs his back up as his hand presses sunny down on it.  
The top male understands and quickly works his tongue around it, sucking hard.  
Ryu cant helps but moan lower. It creates a buzzing feeling that pass through his body, heating him up inside and his boxer bulges, press up to his mate's crotch, which is also in the same situation. The boi grinds up, hoping the other shift his attention to his lower part.  
It works. Sunny hands pull off the only piece of clothes, just enough to free Ryu's erection, letting it splays over his abdomen. With that done, he massages the hip, brushes up the underside of the dic every times his hand pass by as his mouth switch over the other nipple for its next victim.  
Ryu jerks his hip, asking for more friction. However, his begging is answer with two fingers inside his already wet hole, spreading him up and pressing up on his prostate. The pleasure makes his legs go weak and his moan uneven as the air tries to escape his lungs. His impatient hand decides to reach down and takes care of his throbbing member, but it is held back the other boi as he starts to trail his lips down Ryu's body, licking atthe tip of his dick.  
It takes alot for Ryu's to not thrust in the temping mouth, since he knows it is Sunny first practice. He doesnt want it to be a bad experience. But it doesnt mean he would stay quiet. "Ahhhhh...Suck me up, please." His fingers curl into the beta's hair.  
Finally, he gets what he wanted. His head bobs along the rhythm of his fingers thusting into Ryu.   
"Yes! That, like that. Ahhh." The omega cries out. It doesnt take much for ryu to cum right after that.   
Poor Sunny tries to swallow but the foreign taste makes him gag instead. He shoots up and coughs to the side.  
"Ah! Sorry. Im so sorry. Are you alright." Ryu sits up, worried. He runs to the sinks to get a glass of water for his mate. "This will ease your throat." He gives the sun boi the glass to wash it down and pats his back, guiding him toward the sofa to rest. "It didnt go up your nose, did it?"  
"It is fine, really." Sunny whines. He reluctantly take the seat. "If anything, i didnt hope it would have gone that smoothly." He wastes no time finishing the glass in a few gulps and set it aside. "I dont want us to stop halfway." The boi takes off his tight boxer. His stomach is a lot less suffocating now, so is his erection. It springs out and leaks with precum. Normally, he would be embarrassed about it but he has been playing around Ryu's body to the point he neglected his own self. The need to cum trumps over his ability to think straight at this point. He tugs at Ryu's legs, asking for access and leans in to kiss, building back the mood.  
Ryu, on the other hand, shoves him back on to the sofa. "Let me make it up for you." One hand makes sure the beta is pinned as he positioning himself above, taking the aching cock and rubbing its tip at his entrance teasingly. The other boi whines with eager hands on his mate's hip, excited for the next step that he has been wanting since the beginning.   
Ryu holds his breath and slams down in one go. He moans but the slam kicks out all his air into a gasp as the stocky thing fills his inside to the bream. He should be used to the size by now. But the sudden stretch still causes him to taken aback. But he loves it and boy, he is getting addicted to its shape and its owner. The pleasure is like a drug and it make his member harden again.  
Sunny takes his hand, fingers intertwined and hold tight, sending wave of encouragement. It takes a moment but Ryu starts to move. "Sunny, you feel so good." He moans out as he rocks his hip up and down. Enjoying the cock hitting his wall, pressing on to the g-spot. It is so perfect, the way it always seems to know where to make him weak. His cock bobbing along, sprinkling little drop of precum on to his mate.  
The sun boi answers with his own moan, bucking himself up into the heat, moving his hip to increase the sensation. His cheeks redden as his heart beat increases. The boi tries to gasp for air but all hr could smell is the intoxicating scent of   
chrysanthemum taking over. He cant think anything, his mind is like a sun on a cloudy sky. All thought pushed aside, leaving only instinct to control. The two just keep going faster and louder with all their strength. Closing their eyes, the two focuz on nothing but pleasure. It is bliss.  
The boiling feeling in Sunny stomach tells him he is close. His hands dart toward Ryu's hip as he thrust his last thrust, shoving Ryu down and lock him balls deep as he shoots inside, filling up the womb. "Ahhh, Ryuu..."  
The omega can sense his hole is at the peak ofoverflowed but plugged by the thicc cock and there go his seed too. It shoots up in the air.  
Ryu lays on Sunny's chest. "Gosh, i love you."   
"I love you too, little daisy." Sunny kisses his lover, head, as his breathing steady down from the high.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks Venn for proof reading my work <3


End file.
